


Legacy

by Fletcharn



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: :D, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, F/M, Haven't played the game, I'm Sorry, No DotO story, OCs - Freeform, Occult, Swearing, There might be other things I'm missing, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I wasting time like this, sometimes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcharn/pseuds/Fletcharn
Summary: It's been almost two decades since the coup. Emily is not only dealing with the empire but also dealing with her father's funeral arrangements. Buuuuut, things fall apart before the event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad. I'm not the best writer and this is my first attempt at a fully-fledged fan fic. If people are going to leave comments, please leave constructive criticism. I want to publish more chapters as fast as I can, but no promises about how often that will be. I'm also sorry about the chapter length. This is mainly me using this as an opportunity to just write down stuff to manage my stress and such. It all went down hill after my dog died. So, if you could, please be fair about this.

I woke with a start. My room was just as it always was with Sokolov paintings, fancy furniture and curtains and my bed. Why do I get so worked up over simple dreams? I look over to my left side to see a clock on my table. It’s only 8:57 in the morning. I have things I have to do for my mother in preparation for grandfather Corvo’s funeral. Well, no time like the present. I waste no time getting dressed into my standard black pants, black shirt, silver embroidered vest and my fancy imperial cloak with hood, which also has some silver accents. I make my way to the front door thinking about what kind of flowers I should get. Even as I approach the florist’s store, I have no idea. I knocked on the door and, to my surprise, there’s no answer. I never could have guessed what would happen next. An arm raps around my neck and tightens. It only took a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more set-up stuff.

I awoke to see nothing. All I could do was listen as some muffled voices talked in the background. A blinding light then filled my eyes as a sack was taken off of my head. In front of me I saw a new “video recorder”. It took pictures really quickly and recorded with a miniature audiograph. I was being stared in the face by a gas mask. “Who are you?” Gas-man laughed. “We are what remains of the old Whalers. We’re assassins. The last generation of Whalers were led by a man named Daud who bared the mark of the outsider. Eventually, every one of them had one. But we’ve taken you to our base. The flooded district is wonderful, isn’t it?” I was horrified. This was when I finally noticed the rope around my wrists. “So, what are you going to do to me?” “You’ll find out.” As he turned away he demanded that people start to record. He restarts his speaking. “Why hello, your most royal of empresses. I have no doubt you know who this is.” He appears next to me in a flash of blue sparks. “I want many things, but the one I want right now is unlimited access to the banks of the isles. If this is not done within one week of your receiving this…” He lays his blade on my neck. “You get the picture. I expect this done!” He finishes off this sentence by punching me in the stomach, which, In turn, sent me flying back at least two and a half metres. “I hope your son doesn’t expire before your time does.” End of recording. “All right, someone better get this to the front gates of the palace by midnight without getting caught!” He emphasises this be walking over to me and breaking a rib. I didn’t stay conscious very long.  
The next few days were agony. Scars accumulated and starvation was always in the back of my mind. After a week, I doubted anyone got the video recording. Until, after what seemed like months, I was grabbed from my cell and tossed onto the palace courtyard. The new Whalers fired a single, ear piercing shot into the sky, clearly wanting attention. A minute or so later, my mother and a couple of imperial guards stepped out to face the Whalers. But not in a fight. No, my mother was negotiating with them. After a mutual nod from all there, except me and the guards, the lead Whaler shot my mother in her lower torso and disappeared. That’s as far as I remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't added Airi yet. Just you wait.

Muffled sounds. Yelling for help. I don’t think it feels that bad, having a concussion. Sure, it hurts but the concussion numbs the pain of the, well, concussion. I woke to see the standard medical room for someone of high stature. With white all around and light blue sheets. As I tried to rise, I felt a searing pain in my torso. I guess my ribs haven’t healed. After about five minutes of waiting, a nurse comes in to check on me. She clearly expected me to be unconscious, as she had quite the fright when she saw me trying, in vain, to sit up. “You need to lie down, your majesty.” She insisted. I thrashed around, trying, now, to get loose while she held me down and called for help. I needed to see mother, make sure that she's alright. While I did this, two imperial watch guards came and shoved a sleep dart into me. I bloody hate the things. The next time I woke, I was restrained to the bed. As the weeks past by, I decided to stop trying to escape and start trying to heal, as my many failed attempts to escape led to me hurting myself even more. Eventually I was allowed to know that my mother was dying from the bullet wound. To make matters worse, they suspected that she wouldn’t survive much longer. Everything was going to shit. Not only was my mother dying, she was also the empress of the isles. If she died, all hell would break loose.  
Over the next week, I was visited by all sorts of nobles. Some wanted the power of the throne, while others were genuinely worried for me and my mother. I took note of who I thought was in which category. It didn’t take long for me to think of alternate ways to help my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new realm of possibility.

It felt like gravity was pulling in all and no directions at all. Like the air was thin, then unbelievably thick. It was blue with deep, black, almost marble-like stone platforms of all shapes and sizes. And, unexpectantly, a whale floated by. I was absolutely fascinated, and terrified, of where I was. Now to figure out where I actually am. Shards of the stone were flying towards me before morphing into the figure of a pale person wearing a dark brown coat and trousers. “What a surprise!” He exclaimed, clearly surprised even without any coloured eyes too show his expression. “The third of a family line to step foot in the void.” Ahh. That explains where I am. “Should I be terrified, or very happy, to meet a mythical being such as you?” He seemed amused. “Whatever you wish. Your most royal of figures.” He states theatrically. After that he “sharded” again. I decide to follow him along the rocks of the void. He could be useful. After a minute’s chasing, he finally settles on a rock. “I wonder what you want. You, your mother and your grandfather have all entered this place. But will you be the first to reject my mark?” The outsider and his mark. If I need to, I’ll slaughter an army to get to the Whalers. “Why would I do that?” He gets a chuckle from that to and looks me up and down. “Let’s try something different, shall we?” Before I can question what he means, I feel a deep burning from the back of my left eye. He stares expectantly and sighs. “You’re the first person I’ve marked who hasn’t acquired a power for movement as their first. Well, you need some practice.” More pain, as a stone shoots through my right leg, leaving a gaping hole. Almost instinctively, I look at the wound and power flows into it, causing it to knit itself back together. “Flesh knit”. “I wonder if I can use this on others.” I mumble. “Of course you can. All those with my mark get powers suited to their specific personality. You, young emperor-to-be, want to help your mother. Do as you wish. But remember. If you find one of my shrines that have two whalebone runes, destroy them. If you do this, I will grant you a new usage of my power. If you simply find singular runes out in the world, you will acquire a more…passive ability.” He motions to my eye. “And your vision will get worse along the way if you use my gifts often enough. Keep that in mind. It could be fixed with a bonecharm, however.” He pauses “That may be difficult.” And I fade out of the void.  
As soon as I woke, I ran to get to my mother. The guards let me in, no questions asked, and returned to standing guard. I take a seat next to my mother and start to heal her. It doesn’t take long to start to work. But, a few seconds in I start feeling fatigued. This must be a side effect of the power usage. I almost fell asleep. All I had done was slightly shrink the wound. I’d have to focus on healing her insides before anything else.   
Over the next few weeks, I slowly healed her. It was better than doing it quickly and getting caught by Overseers. A month had gone by and she was fully healed. But she didn’t wake up. I managed to recuperate power by drinking as much of the hospital medicine as I could. There were two kinds. A red and a blue. The blue helped with my magic and the red helped me physically. Everything was feeling like it would go back to normal. It was great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is organised.

Once the hospital discharged me, I made sure that I would be trained. I used every intelligence network I could to look for someone who could train me both in combat and stealth. I caught wind of an old man who was once a more…hands on royal spymaster. I spent months trying to find him. Now I have. I approach the door of the…house? It looked smaller than it was and was falling apart. I have no idea how someone was able to live here. I knock five times. Five more. Once more. “Hello?” I yell, hoping to get the attention of anyone inside. At that moment, I hear the scrunching of leaves behind me and quickly turn to face a dog. “I must be getting paranoid.” I whisper. I walk around the house a few times to try to find an entry point. With everything falling apart, I could probably break down a wall. Then again, that would be much to loud and could cause the house to fall down. It was in a small clearing with only barely enough space to fit in. Using that to my advantage, I climb up one of the closest trees to the house and peer down. There was a reasonably large gap in the roof that I could probably jump through. I climb slightly higher, to a long branch, and jump in. The landing made less sound than I thought it would. The house was a quite basic wooden supported building. The room I landed in had only a small dark wood table and two chairs to match. The whole house would have been about 25 by 30 metres. As I creep to the doorway, I hear a sound two rooms down. “Is someone there?” I hear from the darkness. “You’re not a very good spymaster if you only think that I’m here!” I yell. He seemed to audibly jump at that. “What do you want?! A beating?!” I creep towards him while he’s busy speaking. “If you go, you won’t leave with broken bones!” His voice was wavering now. I was so close to him. But one false move and…Crack…too late. He was down on me in a minute, pinning me down with his whole body. He finally whispered, “I got you.” After he beat my face a few times, he went off and came back with a rope and, you guessed it, tied me up. He left again and, this time, came back with a lamp. It wasn’t anything fancy. But as soon as he lit it, a look of horror crossed his face. “Your, imperial, Majesty!?” He promptly removed the rope and got down on one knee to bow. “Please forgive me!” He was pretty much begging me. “All is well, just get up, I don’t particularly like the whole fancy, bowing thing.” “Of course.” He stammers. Finally, true realisation falls upon him. “Umm, if you don’t mind my asking, sir, why were you sneaking into my house?” “I knocked on the door a couple of times and you didn’t answer, so I was making sure you were okay.” He inhales deeply, then responds: “You, for no reason, decided to ‘check-up’ on an old spymaster. Not only that, but, you snuck in because I didn’t respond to your calling and didn’t reveal yourself when you were found to have snuck in. This all being close to midnight, as well.” “The way you said it, it almost sounds absurd.” All this gained was a brief chuckle. He prompts me to tell him why and, soon enough, I tell him the whole story, excluding the whole Outsider part. “So, you want me to train you?” “That about sums it up.” In the back of my mind I’m praying to the Void that he’ll agree. After what seems like an eternity, he lets out a long, deep sigh and agrees. He leads me out of his home and just stares out at Dunwall from his mountainous perch. I excuse myself and head back down the lightly treaded path and make my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took literal months to do this one. And this is really just filler. The next one will be getting a motion power. I'll try to get it out as fast as I can but no promises. In two chapters time I'll do something major. You probably noticed that there have been a lot of time jumps. This is because it's how my writing is flowing. Also because I don't know the order of months. I will research it, so don't worry. Sorry again, and please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

As I rush down the path, I feel a warmth in my left eye. “That’s strange…” I mutter, confused. Then I remember what this is. This is my mark reacting to something. If I’m lucky then I might find a shrine nearby! How did I not notice this earlier? I scan the area around me, feeling the warmth grow larger or smaller with every slight adjustment. I settle on the warmest place and make my way in that direction. This sends me stumbling through the more forested area. As I wander, my foot hits something hard and sends me planting my face into the damp ground. “What was that?” I ask. I analyse the ground where I tripped. Then I see something…odd. A large, metal crank wheel protruding from the ground. I start to turn it and, lo and behold, I opened up a hatch buried under the grass. I peer down the dark hole and try to spot a ladder. Just my luck, there is none. But there has to be something down there. I grab a large stick next to me and try to set the end on fire. After succeeding, I dropped down the hatch and found that it wasn’t a large drop, maybe two-and-a-half metres. And there were clear indents to climb out with. I drop down and see that, only a few metres away, there is a large bundle of wood that was all placed around two small objects that seemed to be singing to me. It was completely different to anything I’ve ever heard. As I walk closer to it, my eye starts to sear with pain. To get it over with I through them at the wall. And as soon as I do, my vision was clouded with black smoke.

“So you’ve found a shrine. I’m surprised it took you so long.” I’d know that echoed voice anywhere. “Outsider.” I look up to see the familiar black-eyed man sitting down in front of me. “You said that I’m the third in my family line to enter the Void. What did you mean by that?” He shakes his head, amused. “Exactly what I said. Your mother and grandfather have been here before.” I’m dumbfounded. But then that reminds me of the stories Corvo would tell me. How mother was being played as a child as a puppet by some corrupt men. And how he made his way through an army to save her. It makes sense that he had some help, other than the Loyalist Conspiracy. And how my mother got through the time when Delilah took the throne. The Great Coup, as it is now known. “I see a great realisation has come upon you,” he says. “You could put it that way.” He simply smiles. All of a sudden, the land around us was transformed into a makeshift colosseum. “Instead of just dumping you back in your world, I’ll explain what power you acquired.” “Why the sudden want to help?” I wasn’t expecting an answer, but I’ll be damned if I stop trying now. “You can warp yourself to nearby shadows. While you are aiming, the world around you will seem to stop. But take care, as this will only work if you are not moving.” Good to know. Black smoke once more, and I’m back in the real world.

Over the next ten minutes, I train my skills with my new power. I learn that it will only work up to thirty metres away. An impressive range none-the-less. I decide to call my new ability, “Shadow Drawn”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on with stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lethal non-lethal? Pls pick. If you don't I'll go lethal to change things up. But please do give me your opinion.

After another few months and my mother returning to the throne, the Fugue Feast comes by. But instead of doing all that isn’t considered good, I make use of my time. I take a boat and a few able-bodied, and sober, sailors and start moving towards Serkonos to discuss new trade routes. So I got there on the first day of the month of Harvest. But, as all things are never simple, the man running the goods transport has died. So I have to meet with the actual duke. Luca Abele’s son, Joachim Abele. But my best chance to meet with him is to go to his party. A masquerade none-the-less. As I knew this before I departed, I brought grandfather’s mask with me. The strangest thing is that it sang. Like the runes and bonecharms. I decided to stay away from the abbey, just in case.  
It was quite the spectacle, fireworks, light-up balloons, fancy costumes. Not quite the same as Dunwall, but similar. As I approach the hall it’s being held in, I here a scream. It was from the faint, from the rooftops, but was definitely not my imagination. I swiftly look around, making sure that I’m not in view of anyone, then warp myself up. I land on the ledge of the roof and listen for more noise. Another scream comes from a window next to me, muffled a bit this time. I don’t need more than a second of looking to see what’s happened. A headless man lay on the ground next to a woman, both in a pool of blood. On the other side of the room, there was lots of thrashing under bed covers and someone in a full body suit on top. A Whaler. I clamber through the window as fast as I can and grab the Whaler’s leg. Before I can drag him, he turns and hits me in the face. He clearly, at the very least, had a powerful strength enhancing bonecharm, as it punch through me to the other side of the room. He didn’t expect me to be marked, as he turned back to his previous activity. All I had to do was run back up to him and bash him in the head. He fell limp after one hit. Before the woman could pull the covers off, I jump back out and onto the roof. It’s a good thing that no-one was expecting me, because I would be late. I saw another two Whalers on the top of the hall, then they vanished.  
After a couple of minutes of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I finally make it to the roof of the hall. After warping up and regaining my footing, I scan the roof. There are almost no signs of anyone being up here. Almost. When I turn my attention to the railing, I notice a piece of torn cloth stuck to it. Before I consider moving closer to it, I look for potential ambush points. The thing is that everywhere is somewhere I could be ambushed from. Rather than move up to it, I turn around and listen to any and every sound. Before I could hear a thing, I’m sent flying off of the roof. I have plenty of time to turn and warp up before hitting the ground. As soon as I clench my fist to warp, everything grows that little less vibrant and I can see a purple line around the shadows. The next thing I realise is that I’m not falling anymore. After poofing up to the Whaler I land a kick straight into his face. I wasn’t enough to knock him out, luckily. So I rip his gloves off and find his mark. I also grab his sword off of his belt and lay just the smallest cut along his mark. It turns out that this severs the persons connection the Void. “Why are you here?” I ask him. Before I can get an answer, I’m picked up and thrown to the side. I roll onto my side to watch the second Whaler kill the first. It’s a strange thing to watch, someone kill another on their side. I scrounge to pick myself up and prepare for the oncoming attack. When he runs at me I expect him to appear behind me, but he doesn’t. He tries to stab me through the chest but I just turn to the side and watch him fall. After a few more seconds, he appears in front of me in a flash of blue sparks. Before he has time to react, I plant his face into the ground and question him. All I got was the location of a nearby shrine. In the time it takes for me to get there, and the amount of shadowing I had to do, my vision decreased in efficiency. The lucky thing is that this shrine had two runes. My trip to the Void was less than enlightening. But I did acquire a more helpful power than I guessed I would. As this was the first time I noticed my vision decrease, I acquired a power to suit. “Void senses.” It enhances all of my senses. Noticeably my sight, smell and hearing. So I made my way back to the hall, testing the extent of the power. Quite impressive really.  
I finally got to the front door and passed in among the crowd. Very few people even batted an eye at the strange mask I wore. Although, compared to other’s it was lowkey and minimalistic. There were large animalistic designs and more basic shapes with intricate details. It opened into a large room with doorways branching off of the sides leading into smaller rooms and stairs. Although the main space was dominated by the long table covered with food. I moved off into one of the closest side rooms and sat down. Anxiously, I lean forward and look around some more. Everywhere I look I see gold and marble. Even the palace doesn’t look as smug as this. It’s only one night, I keep reminding myself. After tonight I may never have to see this place again. It only took another thirty minutes before it became to crowded in the main area for me, so I moved into another room further out. I end up next to a bar area that very few people have found. It looks as if the bar was made into the walls. All the people here must be regulars who have explored before and found this place. The bar bench was quite a nice brown mahogany piece with elegant golden and silver tap wear. While I had the time, I had a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a longer chapter. That's something right? Whoever may end up reading this, ty.

**Author's Note:**

> STOP!!!  
> I need your help. Please vote in the comments whether you want this to be a lethal or a non-lethal "runthrough". Every vote does count and this is because no-one reads. I will NOT take any executive decisions on this. It's entirely up to you people. And if there are any more vote things I do, they will be in this box, so watch out!


End file.
